Karma Sutra
by Henia1977
Summary: Ray comes across no to Neela like. Bad summary just want the writers in Fan fic to have some fun with their stories. It is time we stop concentrating on writing long mellow drama's and have fun writing about our favorite tv odd couple.


_**I wrote this almost a year ago, decided to show it off now. Just a one shot I thought it would help inspire more writing on the fan fic site. Review and rate. Enjoy**_

"I am so tried, thank god I'm home."

Ray plopped on the couch after a long shift of vomiting children, GSW, MVA, and chronic diarrhea. He only wanted to grab a beer and watch TV until his brain stopped working. Ray had remembered that he had to go into the spare room to look for the lock that he needed for his locker at work. Neela had told him she left one in the room when she moved out.

"Well let me go find it before I fall a sleep."

As he rummaged threw the room he came across a lot of Neela's old things. He figured she might need some of it so he picks them up and placed them in a box that was in the corner of the room. It hurt Ray to go in there ever since Neela left but, he had to do eventually.

"God Neela had so much stuff in here."

When he bent down to look under the bed he saw something else it looked like a book.

He reached for it and pulled it out, when he looked to see what it was he was amazed by it.

"What is this? _The Complete Kama Sutra, _whoa Neela is actually reading this."

As Ray looked threw the book he realized the contents.

"holy shit Neela, it can not be, why is she reading this? Who was plannig to use these moves on?"

Ray kept reading the book most of the night.

The next day at the hopital Ray saw Neela in the hall.

"Hey Neela, Um thanks for the lock, it really helped."

"Oh your welcome Ray, anytime."

"Um neela I also found some more stuff that belonged to you in the apartment, I picked them all up and they are in a box in my locker if you want to get them later."

" I still had things left in there? Wow, But Ray why did you wait so long to give them to me, or ask to come over to get it?"

"Well, I have not been back in your old room since you left."

"You haven't, how come?"

"Just being lasy I guess." Ray could not being himself to tell her it hurt him to much to even go in there.

" Okay, my shift ends at 8pm."

"Well, I leave at 6pm."

"So page me and I get it from you before you leave."

"Okay, not a problem"

With five mnutes left until his shift ended he paged Neela to the ER. He was in the lounge when Neela walked through the door.

"Hey Ray, I'm here where is my stuff?"

"Oh right here"

Neela was about to open the box when he decided to leave. When Neela turned to say Thank you, Ray was out the door.

"Ray… Oh he's gone okay what is in this box? Magazines, pictures, cd's, dvd's, what's this?"

Ray had placed a little note in the box it was wrapped around a tee-shirt and something that seemed like a book.

_**Dear Neela, **_

_**I did not know you had so much crap in your room, sorry your old room. I am also giving you back my shirt, I'm sure it looks better on you then it looks on me. **_

_**P.S**_

_**Enjoy your book **_

_**Ray**_

Neela was taken back by Ray's gresture, but when she unwrapped the tee-shirt she was in shock at the contents.

"OH MY GOD"

Ray had another long day, He dropped his bag on the floor and went straight for the frigde. His frigde was empty, only a 6 pack and some bottled water and a piece of chicken that's been in there so long he thought it winked at him. He reached for his cell phone and called in for some Indian food.

He sat down on the couch and started to watch the honeymooners marathon on TV. 20 mintues later he started to dose off.

_**Oh god Neela I love you so much**_

_**I can't keep my hands off of you**_

_**Ray Oh yes, make love to me…**_

_**KNOCK, KNOCK!!**_

That was the end of Ray's dream, of him and Neela. Ray woke up startled by the knock on the door. He stammered to the door.

"Wow that was some dream, okay Indian food right."

As he swung the door open. Shock was all over his face… Neela was standing there soaking wet. Her black silky hair was dripping down her back, and her black trench coat was soaked.

"Neela what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, why are you wet?"

"It is pouring out there."

"Oh I must have fallen a sleep."

"So what do you need?"

Neela was still in the soaking coat, she walked over to the middle of the floor.

"Ray, I came to talk to you about…

Before she could finish Ray interrupted her.

"Neela, listen about your stuff I hope you did not get offended or anything about what I said I just…"

"It's Okay Ray. I really appreciated it."

"So, you're not going to smack me, kick me, and cause me any type of bodily harm?"

"No Ray, you're safe for now."

"But, Neela I have one question."

"Sure."

"Why, no better who were you going to use those moves on?"

"What moves?"

"Oh come on the ones in the book."

"What book?"

"Neela, you are kidding me right, you know what book I am talking about. Oh let me guess you where going to use them on Michael. I'm sorry I got so personal."

"Actually, Ray I got that book before me and Michael became really serious."  
"OH"

"I actually brought it to use it on someone else."

"Please don't tell me it was for Brett."

"WHAT, you what, have you gone mental, you silly wanker. Brett out of all people."

"Well, you two you know"

"Remember, Brett was your Idea."

"Yeah, well at the time I that it would have been cool, I'm glad you didn't."

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why not Brett, he's good-looking, nice, seemed sensible. And he is a rocker. That's hot!"

"Okay Paris enough with the Brett talk. So back to my original question, who were you going to use those moves on?"

"Well, I was going to use it on this guy I kind of liked back then, but I never had the courage to say anything."

As Neela inched her way up to Ray.

"How come?"

"I don't know, I wasn't sure if he would want me?" Neela said in a very sexy tone. Neela started to get closer and closer.

Ray just stood there not being able to move Neela looked so sexy.

"Um, Neela so where is he now?"

"Well, he lives in a nice cozy apartment by himself. I should go visit him and show him how my studying has paid off."

Neela started to get closer and closer and the room started to get hotter and hotter for Ray.

"Ray did you take a look at the book?"

"Huh"

"Did you take a look at the book?"

"Um, Yeah I glanced at it."

She got closer and closer to Ray, every step forward, he would take a step back. Ray kept going back until his back hit the door.

"Ouch"

"are you okay?" Neela said in a seductive voice.

"Um"

Neela opened her wet coat and revivled to Ray that the only thing she had on was the tee-shirt he gave her. She started to kiss him passionately, Ray was like a kid who was kissed for the first time. After the intial shock wore off he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. All of the sudden there was a knock on the door.

"Shit who the hell is this?" Ray moaned

"Delievery"

"delievery"

" Oh shit the food."

"Don't worry Ray get your food and but come have some dessert first. I have a lot to teach you.

With that Neela turned around and walked into the bedroom, followed by a very eager student.

FIN


End file.
